Dragon Nest : Alter Realta
by Fifth Ace Joker
Summary: A fallen hero who gave in to the call of depravity, destruction and chaos must stand up again to correct what had gone wrong. A bit of alternate future.
1. Chapter 1 : The Dark Mask

A dark figure gripped its gleaming black Ogre Sword while looking at its prey, 4 boss-class Dark Elves.

"Damn eyesores. Out of my way!"The figure, wearing a Dark Yosyu set, ran towards its enemies, and began hacking away mercilessly.

"Crescent. . . CLEAVE!"

3 blade-like pillars of pure power ran through the ground, cutting anything it touched.

However, it was black, reminiscent of the Black Dragon's power.

It dashed right behind the middle, and used a 3-hit dashing combo to the Dark Elves, sending them flying to the wall.

The figure leapt back a good distance as the Dark Elves landed on the floor, and as soon as they stood up. . .

"Halfmoon. . . SLASH!"

A large, long-range slash ripped them in half, severing one's head.

The figure panted, and walked right to the exit.

A cleric was looking at it, examining the splattered blood all over the armor and weapon.

"The Dark Mask, the so-called 'Fallen Hero'. So that's Rothius. . ."

The figure took out a small scroll, and looked at it, a rolled-up sketch he did years ago.

"Teluna. . . If only I arrived earlier."

The cleric followed the figure, taking care not to be seen.

Following the figure to Port Hermalte, he saw the figure put on a tattered brown cloak, which blew in the wind.

"Where is he headed. . . ?"

Rothius threw his blade towards where the cleric was hiding, forcing the cleric out of soon as he raised his head, his face met Rothius' gauntleted fist, a powerful punch smashing his nose, the force sending him flying a few feet.

"Cleric, it is in bad form to follow someone in such a manner."

"Rothius! For crimes of multiple murders, large-scale destruction among many others, I will take your head!"

Picking up his sword, Rothius adapted the Hacking Stance.

"Have at you."

"RIGHTEOUS BOLT!"

Arcs of lightning added burns on the cloak, as Rothius dashed in.

A second passed, and the battle was over.

Rothius sheathed his blade, and began walking away as the cleric's head rolled on the ground, jets of blood spurting from the stump where his head used to be.

An arrow came flying towards his head, and he caught it with his index and middle fingers.

"Nice try."

A dark aura flowed from the crevices of his armor, covering him in a matter of seconds.

"Cyclone. . ."

The archer readied another arrow.

"SLASH!"

A black tornado rushed towards her, as she fired the arrow.

The tornado got hold of it, and launched the arrow back at her, piercing her shoulder.

He dashed towards her as she tried to pull the arrow out.

"Infinity. . ."

She tried in vain, and stood up to face him, quickly drawing an arrow aimed towards him.

"EDGE!"

She took the blows head on, the size of his blade doing nothing to hamper the speed at which he cut through her.

Blood spilled and sprayed everywhere, pieces and slabs of her body falling to the ground.

He sheathed his blade and ran towards a fishing boat going out to sea.

Grabbing the fisherman's head, he growled.

"Forsaken Island."

The fisherman followed his order to spare his own life.

What could have led a hero to fall?

What caused his turn?

What does his eyes see as he travels from place to place?

Where would his soul lead him?

How long will his heart scream against his fate?

When will his suffering end?


	2. Chapter 2 : Chained-down Heart

They arrived as the sun set, a trail of blood right behind the boat.

Rothius alighted the boat, the corpse of the fisherman impaled on his sword.

Throwing the corpse off, he sheathed it as he walked towards a small cave he uses as his hideout.

As soon as he entered, he drew his blade again, and called out.

"Show yourself."

Within the black helm, his eyes widened.

A young Dark Elf who looked like Teluna appeared behind the stack of crates storing his food, eating a loaf of bread.

He pointed his blade at the young Dark Elf, his eyes narrowing.

"Identify yourself."

The young Dark Elf looked at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Are you the Dark Mask, Rothius? My mommy told me stories about you."

He lowered his blade, one side of the blade touching the ground.

Sitting at the makeshift bed, he looked at her.

"Continue."

"She told me that you were a great hero, and that you are my daddy."

Rothius clenched his fists.

"Lies!"

She took a few steps closer to him.

"Mommy told me to find you if something bad happened, I should find you."

He could only hang his head down.

"She told me you'd take me in without question."

"She never told me she had a child."

"Mommy kept me hidden, and only Liss knew of my existence."

Rothius looked at her."If you are my child, then you should probably have a mark somewhere on your body."

He removed his helm, armor, and gauntlets.

He looked as though he hasn't aged.

Just as he was 15 years ago, but his hair had turned white as snow, and his eyes turned red, with the whites now black as night.

His flesh was pale, with visible dark cracks, and an eye in the middle of his chest.

Turning his back, he showed a birthmark which looked like a huge diagonal slash on his back.

"Like this."

She turned her back, and held her hair up, revealing the same birthmark, only paler.

Rothius put his gear back on, sans helm, and lied down on the makeshift bed.

"Tell me your name."She let her hair down, and sat beside him.

"Serina."

"Nice name."

He closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

15 years ago

He arrived too late.

All he saw standing in the throne room of the Dark Elves were marauders and rebel Dark Elves who were loyal to Malena.

And Teluna's lifeless body on the floor, swimming in her own blood.

From within his helm, Rothius wept the last shred of humanity he ever had.

**"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!"**

For the first time in his life, he was swallowed by anger.

The stench of blood maddened him, the taunts of them who killed the only being he ever loved infuriating him.

He decided one thing : Not a single one of them would be leaving alive.

The infection of the Black Dragon's blood spread in his body like wildfire.

His vision darkened, and he could only hear an orchestra playing in his mind.

Their screams, the feel of their blood spraying on him, their bones breaking, their bodies getting severed.

He felt ecstasy like no other, and a demonic smile formed on his face.

His heart felt no remorse as he killed humans, rather, he felt an inner peace never before experienced.

His vision returned as his rampage ended, and his eyes widened at the carnage before his eyes.

Severed body parts, pools of blood, scattered organs, ripped heads.

He felt a burning sensation in his body, and an itch on his chest.

He threw his armor off, and watched in horror as his body transformed, from the reflective side of a dead Inquisitor's shield.

An eye opened in the middle of his chest.

His skin turned pale, and dark cracks appeared.

His eyes' colors switched to what they are now, that which was white is now black, his azure eyes now crimson, like blood.

His fingers became like sharp talons, his hands covered with almost-metallic skin up to half of his forearms.

5 horns burst from his forehead, 2 pointing forward, 3 pointing backwards, colored like his skin, with red cracks.

He was horrified at his new form.

It was then that he threw away his humanity.

He cursed humanity, hated them with such passion that seemed to burn.

Tears of black blood issued forth from his eyes.

He looked around wildly for anyone to tell him what was going on, someone to explain to him why he became as such.

But he realized something.

It was because he stole the Black Dragon's powers from Velskud.

It was because he refused to take the medicine to stop the infection of the Calamity Blood.

It was because he wanted it.

Shedding the last few tears of his humanity, he hung his head.

And an inhuman roar of pain, suffering, and loneliness was heard throughout the Dark Elves' kingdom underground, forever burning it into their memory.

* * *

The memory of the Fallen Hero, the tragic fate of the man who had succumbed to his own inner demon.

His eyes opened to the sound of the waves, and the cool wind from the sea.

He quickly stood up, covered Serina's frail-looking body with a ripped flag, and geared up.

Leaving without any noise, he strengthened his resolve.

He'll destroy anyone who stood in his way.

Even if it is the ghosts of his former comrades.

Looking towards the horizon, he sighed.

He knew he had crossed that line of no return.

Every day was a living nightmare.

Every month was harsh.

Every year a living hell.

His firm grip on the black blade showed his resolve.

His posture firm proof of his determination.

His beat to a new rhythm.

All to destroy this world they live in, and defy all, even the very gods themselves.


	3. Chapter 3 : Deadest of Souls

Serina woke up, and rubbed her eyes, and smelled something good.

Looking to her left, she saw a bowl of soup and vegetables, some Minotaur jerky, and bread.

Picking up a scroll beside her meal, she read it as she ate.

"By the time you read this, I am already far away, and do not follow my steps.

Be not mistaken, I know Liss well, and she would've trained you until your skills are razor-sharp.

I trust you will make the right decision, my child."

A teardrop fell from her right eye.

"Daddy. . . won't stop until everything is burned to the ground. . ."

* * *

Meanwhile,

* * *

Rothius dug up a treasure he hid in the West Ancient Armory after the final battle.

Finding the box after a few strikes to the ground, he lifted it to higher ground and opened it.

"Long time no see, partner."

Inside was his old Assay weapons, nicknamed "Hell's Cleaver".

The blade was as beautiful as the day it was made, along with the gauntlet.

Re-forged while soaked in the blood of numerous Calamity Blood-infected monsters, these weapons knew no rival in destructive potential.

The sword towered as Rothius stuck it to the ground, a few inches shy of being two feet taller than him.

The gauntlet looked as if it was screaming, its red eyes giving an eerie glow.

He cracked his knuckles and equipped them.

Looking at the sky, he sighed a bit.

A feeling of renewed determination washed over him, his heartbeat a raging storm.

Within his black helmet, his eyes shone crimson, as he covered himself with the same cloak he's been using for years.

Worn, frayed, damaged and burnt, just like his soul.

His dirtied, burnt, dead soul.

He heard fast steps right behind him.

Turning around, he saw mercenaries and swordmasters running towards him, led by a guild-armored mercenary.

"There he is! KILL HIM!"

"You're going down, Dark Mask!"

"He is but one man! Let's take his head!"

He drew the sword, and put the tip on the ground.

Throwing down his cloak, he stood firm.

"COME!"

A mercenary raised his axe high, and slammed it on Rothius' shoulder.

It didn't do jack shit to bring him down to a knee, only serving to skyrocket his fury further.

Punching the mercenary's body and piercing through it, he grabbed the innards and ripped him in half right after pulling them out.

A combo attack between another mercenary and a swordmaster was right into his blocked the oncoming attack, and added a little trick - a small sampling of the Black Dragon's powers.

As soon as the impact landed, he dissipated in a cloud of black smoke.

"Hehehehe. . ."His assailants looked around wildly.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 40 YEARS TOO EARLY!"**

Flashes of light went through their bodies, in a wild dance.

It stopped right in front of the guild armor-wearing leader, and the dissipated black smoke from earlier put itself back again.

**"Here I am."**

He felt the slash go through him from behind, splitting him cleanly in half.

The halves fell to the floor with a soft thud.

Raiding the corpses for gold, he happened to see a he knew all too well.

A mark resembling a coat of arms.

Slicing off the flesh bearing that mark, he tossed it upwards, and looked at it.

Within that dark helmet, he grinned.

He knew it all too well.

**"I knew it. . . You survived. . ."**

He gripped the sliced skin tight.

**"STORMGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!"**

His maniacal laughter filled the air as crows began eating the corpses, the stench of death flooding the place.

Putting on the blood-soaked cloak, he began his journey once again.

Back to the world whose light cast him out.

To the place he once considered a safe place.

To the place his soul once considered home.

Long before it died.


	4. Chapter 4 : Pursuit Of Father

Serina stared at the carnage left by her father, the crows still eating the corpses.

"So Daddy really is dead-set on his path. . ."

She went to where Rothius dug up his weapons.

"If he's unsealed Hell's Cleaver, then it means Daddy's journey has started. I hope I'm not too late. . ."

That's when she heard a few voices.

"There! A Dark Elf!"

"Kill her!"

Her eyebrows furrowed, and readied her claws.

"If you humans think I'm easy prey-"

Her eyes shone red.

"-You are sorely mistaken. COME!"

The elven archers showered her with arrows, but she guarded against them.

Using Rothius' discarded gauntlet, she deflected most of the arrows, and dodged some of them.

A few managed to graze her, cutting a bit of her flesh.

Closing the distance, she threw the arrow-covered gauntlet away and impaled an archer with her claws, piercing through bone and tissue.

Using the dying archer as a human shield, she rushed towards her assailants, slicing through them cleanly with her claws, blood dripping from the tips.

She jumped to another after killing one, blood spraying everywhere.

A grin formed on her face, as she began to understand the reason why her father fell.

The feel of ripping open flesh.

Bones cracking upon impact.

As they fell one by one, the smell of the corpses attracting more and more crows, coming by the flock.

She finished each and every one of them, and flung the corpse impaled on her right hand's claws.

The Calamity Blood she inherited from her father, Rothius, was no pushover.

How it mixed with her elven and human blood, somehow neutralizing its detrimental effects.

Looking at the sunset as soon as she exited, she began finding traces of her father's scent in the air, amidst the stench of corpses.

Upon finding it, she began following him to the Riverwort Ruins, following both scent and his tracks.

Carefully sneaking in, she wondered why it was devoid of life.A few steps further and she knew natives were annihilated, and most of their corpses impaled on their own weapons, if not left on the ground, swimming in puddles of their own blood.

"So this is the chaos the Dark Mask has caused. . ."

Tears flowed from her eyes.

"I never knew how much Mommy's death impacted Daddy until this very moment. . ."

Her heart felt like it was gripped by a gauntlet, cold as ice.

Following the trail where Rothius went, she arrived at the Dragon Worshippers' Base.

Finding a letter pinned to a part of an arch, with the contents written in blood, she read it."Serina, do not follow me further.

I do not wish to endanger you.

Go back to Liss, and keep yourselves hidden.

This is my last warning.

Pay heed to my words, my beloved daughter.

I do not wish to endanger you."

Steeling herself, she went through the arc, in hot pursuit of her father.

There, littered with corpses of both monsters and humans, was a lead.

A tunnel leading to Saint Haven's sewers beckoned her.

Steeling herself, igniting her determination to take him back with her, she went in.

She wanted answers herself.

As to why he left them years ago.

As to why he abandoned and betrayed his allies.

As to why he threw away the comfortable life of a hero.

And as to why he became the Dark Mask, also known as the Fallen Hero.


	5. Chapter 5 : Get Out Of My Way

Through an old, abandoned sewer, he walked through, the moonlight his only guide.

Rothius kept his sword drawn, knowing that both humans and monsters make their home here.

Cold air rushed in, the typical cold air of a lifeless city.

"Saint Haven. . . Formerly a symbol of true purity, honor, and innocence. Now, it's only a facade."

Marching ever forward, he navigated the sewer which was once his playground.

The long, winding corridors bringing memories back.

Cold, maddening, warm, happy, sad, sweet, bitter.

A veritable waterfall of feelings washed over him.

Hearing fast footsteps behind him, he hid in a corner, peering a bit.

Eyes widening with surprise, he saw Serina dashing towards where he walked.

Popping out to face her, eyes glowing within his helmet, with such fury it can be felt in the air.

She stopped dead on her tracks, her eyes fixed on her father.

"I. . . I'm sorr-"

A gauntleted hand slammed against her abdomen so hard, it seemed to pierce through her.

"GUWAH!"

"I told you to stand down and return to Liss."

"I only worri-"

"**SILENCE, CHILD! UTTER. NOT. A SINGLE. WORD. UNLESS. I TELL. YOU. TO. SPEAK.**"

She nodded in compliance.

"Why have you followed me?"

"I worried about you, Daddy."

Rothius' anger seemed to dissipate a bit.

His gauntleted hand eased and landed softly on her shoulder.

"This is for your own good. Unless you give me a reason why I should allow you to follow me, I command you to return to Liss. Forgive me, my child. I am only thinking about your safety."

She held her father's hand softly, removed the gauntlet and the glove underneath, and held it against her cheek, wet with tears.

"You only see me as your daughter, a helpless child! I have grown strong through the years, and trained in both our race's fighting style and magic."

Rothius sank in thought, and considered the possibilities.

"Can you take on a human form?"

"Of course. It's a natural ability of half-elves like me."

She took on her human form.

She had the same gray hair as him, and her skin resembling his before he turned, spilling over her shoulders, reaching to half of her back.

Her eyes were different, one taken from his, another from left, blue like his was, and the right was purple like her mother's.

Her frame every bit was astoundingly like her mother.

Firm, well-shaped, slim.

Her perky breasts slightly showing from her clothing.

Her horns and claws retracted, and her hands became like any girl's.

Her flesh became like any girl's as well, only fairer.

Her beauty reminded him too much of her mother.

He handed her his cloak, and patted her head."Very well. Proceed with me if you insist, however, stay in the shadows."

She nodded in agreement.

Rothius sheathed his blade, and removed his gloves.

Keeping them tied to his waist, he exposed his clawed hands.

Serina beheld her father's clawed metallic skin reaching to half of his forearm, with the remaining half bandaged.

The claws themselves were blackened, sharp and deadly.

Looking at the distance, they heard a group of guards approaching.

Serina hid where her father did, while Rothius whistled to them.

The guards readied their weapons.

"The Dark Mask, Rothius! Alert the others!"

Before one could move to run, he was impaled by the Hell's Cleaver.

"Try if you can. None of you will survive tonight."

A heavily-armored soldier whose armor bore Stormgrace's coat of arms stepped up.

"I shall be your opponent."

Pulling out a flail, signifying his class as a Cleric-type, he dashed towards Rothius.

Claws extended, Rothius ran towards his enemy.

The Inquisitor swung his flail towards Rothius' head, cleanly taking off his helmet, bouncing on the ground.

Rothius' near-inhuman features stopped everyone else cold in their tracks.

His horns burst from his forehead, and his eyes gleamed brighter.

And a smile soaked in bloodlust spread across his face.

The Inquisitor swung his flail yet again, but Rothius dodged it by ducking.

Lining up his fingers, he struck through the armor cleanly, piercing through to the back.

And in Rothius' hands was the Inquisitor's heart, still connected.

"Well, this turned out to be a hearty victory."He squeezed the heart until it ruptured, spraying blood onto the guards.

The rest of the guards screamed in terror, and one of them even pissing in his pants.

The dying Inquisitor spoke to them in his dying breaths.

"You. . . Outnumber him. . . Go. . ."

The guards ran towards him, spears at the ready.

Casting aside the corpse of the Inquisitor, he met them, head-on.

One lunged at him with his spear.

Rothius jumped, and kicked his head off.

Another tried to attack him mid-air, but he grabbed the shaft, and scratched his face off, the flesh cleanly hung from a talon.

The last one tried to attack him.

"Hooooou, the one who pissed his pants."

"HIIIIIII!"

Rothius grabbed the spear from him, and stabbed him through the mouth, sticking him to the wall.

Exposing the guard's abdomen, he cut open a deep wound, and pulled out the innards.

"Have fun bleeding to death, and I bid you a good night, good sir."

Mockingly bowing, he smiled while looking at the guard.

Snapping his finger, Serina followed behind him, bowing at the guard quickly before she followed her father.

"Adieu, signor!"

Casually pulling his sword out of the guard's impaled body, Rothius headed towards the forked stairway leading behind the blacksmith.

"Serina, you are to hide yourself amongst the humans. I have a job to complete."

She nodded in agreement, and wore the hood of the cloak.

Handing her a key, Rothius smiled.

"The house next to the warehouse is where I lived. You can find clothes there, but make sure no one sees you go in and out."

Taking the key, she went the other way.

Using the skills she learned from Liss, she snuck her way to her father's old home.

Rothius went on his way to the cathedral.

It was high time he paid the newly-appointed Bishop a visit.

"Prepare yourself, Stormgrace."

Wearing his gloves and gauntlet, he began walking.

A soft thud rang as something hit his head.

"You forgot that helmet, Daddy!"

Rothius just smiled at winked at him, and went back to her original destination.

Retracting his horns, he wore the helmet again.

Somehow, despite the carnage, everything seemed quiet.

A bit too quiet for his liking.

The moonlight glistened on his armor and blade.

Bells rang everywhere.

"A perfect night for a rondo amidst the symphony, don't you think so, Stormgrace?"


	6. Chapter 6 : This World Is An Eyesore

Slowly approaching the cathedral, Rothius began channeling the Calamity Blood's powers onto his right hand.

A large fist comprised on black flames appeared right next to his arm.

Blowing off every door with a single punch at the same time, he charged in.

"**STOOOOORMGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!**"

Guards stormed him, as if expected.

"DON'T GET IN MY WAAAAAY!"

Slashing through them, bathing himself in blood, he hurried to the Bishop's Throne Room.

The long trek didn't faze him.

He was used to this shit.

Ever since he first learned how to kill.

He didn't mind the long staircase past the Worship Hall, but for good measure, he trashed the place.

His body was long used to long climbs, running up and down even the steepest places.

How much more that he's so much more than just an ordinary human now.

Bursting through to the long hallway leading to the throne room, he readied himself.

Bowmen readied their crossbows and bolts as he ran towards them.

They aimed, and he picked up the pace.

Every step sent small wave of shocks on the ground.

Readying his blade, he gripped it backwards with his left hand.

The bolts flew towards him, and he threw the Hell's Cleaver towards them.

It deflected a few of the bolts, and slashed a few of them apart as it passed by, sticking itself to the wall.

The remaining bolts either missed or bounced off his armor.

"Resistance is futile!"

Jumping forward, he charged his foot with the Calamity Blood's power, forming a small black ball.

Kicking it forward, it flew forward like a bullet, and upon reaching the nearest bowman, it exploded, flaying all of them alive, leaving bloodstained bone.

The flesh, muscle and organs that flew off splattered on the wall, forming a macabre fresco.

The moon shone on the carnage as he pulled his sword out of the wall, and ran towards his next goal.

* * *

In Rothius' old home

* * *

Serina entered quietly, after slipping through the guards.

Not exactly what she expected, as the area was devoid of anyone, even guards.

Like the place was haunted, cursed, damned.

Using the moonlight to guide her, she opened the drawers.

Inside were neatly-folded clothes, both for men and women.

An old cloth hat hung on a nail right above it.

Choosing a still-clean shirt and pants, she closed the door and changed.

Removing the cloak and her elven clothing, she searched for an undershirt.

Finding only bandages, she bound her chest and wore her father's old undershorts, snugly fitting her.

She wore the pants, closed them and fastened it with a leather belt, tugged to its limit to fit her.

After a bit of looking around, she found shoes with socks neatly folded by the simple-looking bed.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled a could pass for an androgynous boy.

Stuffing her long hair inside the hat but parting some of her front hair cover her right eye, she wore it.

She gave the mirror another gaze.

"Hmmm. . . Not bad. With this I can blend well in human society."

Looking around, she found a small bag of money left by her father years ago, under all the clothes.

Written on it was "For Family", and she pocketed it.

"A person, elfin or not, must still eat to survive. I sure do hope Daddy doesn't mind~"

Stealthily locking it and exiting the house after putting everything back into place, she went back to the alleys.

A few rogues saw her, and approached her.

"Yer money or yer life, laddie. Pick wisely!"

She kicked the one in front of her, totally forgetting to hold back, sending the female rogue flying a few good meters.

Before the two large males could react, she attacked them at the same time, planting a foot on the abdomen of one and her fist on the other, and ran away.

Going into the uninhabited alleyway across the street, she ran inside a small inn.

There, she sat on a table while watching the people interact.

A Saleana was checking her equipment, while 3 Moon Lords and a Barbarian were playing cards.

A rookie Magician noticed her, and sat right across her.

"My, what a handsome young man~ You free for a few drinks, honey?"

She cleared her throat and lowered her pitch.

"I'm just passing time, observing. I'm just like any other traveler."

The Magician moved closer and held her chin gently.

"Say. . ."

Their eyes met, followed by a question.

". . . Would you want your fortune told?"

The Magician's thumb lightly brushed her soft lips.

"Um. . . I. . . I'll pass. . ."

The Magician let out a soft chuckle, and smiled.

"Well, if you say so. What's your name?"

Serina thought about it for a bit, and looked at the Magician.

"Aureo. And your name is?"

"I'm named Selisse."

"Very well. I bid you a good night, Miss Selisse. I still have to secure a bed."

"Take care, handsome!"

"And you too, fair lady."

As soon as Serina turned her back, she had a bit of a sour expression on her face.

"Ewwww~ I think she's what the humans call a skank~"

Changing her pitch back to a boyish-sounding tone, she asked for a free room from the owner, which lent her a key.

"Unused room, formerly a stock room. It's on the house, if you're looking to get employed here, laddie."

Taking this chance, she nodded.

"It's settled, then. You can use that room as long as you want, but work starts early by mornings. Don't worry, I will wake you up."

Nodding yet again, she went to the small room at the end of the corridor.

In it was a bed, a desk, a cabinet with clothes in everything, she sighed in relief."Good thing these are all guy clothes. Now, I wonder how Daddy's faring. . ."

Taking off the hat and putting it on the desk, she lied down on the bed.

It was more comfortable than she expected.

"This is good enough. I guess I can sleep now."

Taking off the socks and shoes and leaving them beside the bed, she fell to an easy sleep.

* * *

Back at the Cathedral

* * *

Steeling himself for tonight's main event, Rothius kicked open the throne room's doors.

Blade at the ready, he faced the sole Guardian tending to the room.

Before his enemy could react, he snapped the neck off, and split the corpse in two.

Going to the center of the room, he began calling out.

"**SHOW YOURSELF, YOU BASTARD! SHOW YOURSELF, STORMGRACE!**"

A calm, yet wicked voice answered him.

"How many years has it been, Rothius?"

Eyes widening upon hearing the voice that answer, Rothius looked around wildly.

"15 years. For 15 years, I thought you were dead."

Stormgrace appeared, standing on the 2nd floor of the throne room.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, old friend. I thought you have already vanished, unable to control the powers of the awakened Calamity Blood."

"I learned how to harness its power, all on my own."

Stormgrace smiled sardonically, and let out a low laugh.

"You disappoint my expectations. I knew you'd be here sooner. Tell me, has the feel of killing people already rotted your heart away, like that damned blood rotted your humanity?"

Rothius clenched his fist, and looked at him, the glow of his eyes evident in his black armor.

"Well, has it sank into you, the pride and glamor of being crowned a hero, and a Bishop?"

"Playing my role served me well."

Rothius laughed.

"If only the people knew how much of a calculating and manipulative bastard you are, you wouldn't reach that position, and access to greater Divine Power."

Stormgrace looked at him, and showed him an all-too-familiar necklace, Geraint's.

"But I am now a GOD. I have the Church, the clergy, the people, and best of all, the KINGDOM behind me. I can have everything I want, save two things. YOUR MASTERY, AND OWNERSHIP OF THE BLACK DRAGON'S POWER, ALONG WITH THE CALAMITY BLOOD!"

Rothius then let loose the dark aura, which coated him in a matter of seconds.

"You think yourself a god? You make me laugh, Stormgrace. I never knew you to be this foolish, this greedy."

Stormgrace's face turned from calm and collected, to one of fury.

"**DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!? FEEL IT! FEEL IT WITH ALL YOUR SOUL! WE ARE MUCH MORE THAN MERE MORTALS!**"

Rothius pointed his finger at Stormgrace.

"**I HAVE SEEN WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO THE OTHER WARRIORS. HOW CAN YOU PROFANE AND DISHONOR THEM SO BY TURNING THEM INTO YOUR DOGS!?**"

With a snarl, Rothius jumped up to Stormgrace.

Before he could swing his sword, two relics pierced his hands, crucifying him to the wall adjacent to Stormgrace's position, his sword landing near the stained-glass window, the tip piercing the ground.

"**HOW COULD I NOT!? MOST OF THEM FOLLOW YOUR PATH!**"

Jumping to where Rothius was, and grabbed him by the neck, Stormgrace smiled.

"**I keep my followers close, Rothius. . .**"

He pulled Rothius in closer.

"**. . . And my enemies EVEN closer.**"

Taking out his flail, he began beating Rothius, black blood splattering in thin lines.

Patiently waiting for an opening, Rothius endured the pain.

Seeing one the moment Stormgrace raised his arm, he kicked him directly to the chest.

Pulling himself, along with the relics, out of the wall, he grabbed Stormgrace, and jumped down.

Throwing Stormgrace to the golden throne, he landed on both feet.

Taking off his helmet, revealing his pale skin, dark eyebags, and inverted eyes.

Tossing it aside, he gripped Stormgrace and pinned him to the throne.

"You should know, I almost died while the Calamity Blood converted my entire body."

A low growl escaped his lips.

"**LOOK AT HOW IT HAS DISFIGURED ME.**"

His horns sprang up yet again.

His teeth became more feral.

And his red eyes turned to that of a snake's, glowing red.

The cruel, painful grip increasing in strength.

The talons, black as night, burst forth from the glove and gauntlet that covered them.

Digging into flesh, drawing slow trickles of blood.

"This is the accursed power you so desire, old friend. Savor it."

As soon as he finished his sentence, 4 projectiles blew him away, landing him next to his sword.

4 Academics, bearing similar features, cannons aimed at him.

Baring his fangs, and picking his sword up, he readied himself for the upcoming battle.

Stormgrace retreated, jumping back upstairs and running away.

Adapting his battle stance, and his black aura seemingly permeating the air of the room, he growled.

"**Well then, ladies. . .**"

His legs tensed up.

The holes piercing his hand closed.

He hunched slightly.

His eyes closed a bit.

A frown formed upon his brow.

And a demonic smile formed yet again on his face.

"**. . . Shall we dance?**"

This night will be a long and tiring night.


	7. Chapter 7 : Four For Fall

Four Academics raised their cannons, aimed at him.

Coughing up black blood, spilling to the floor, Rothius' right knee gave way.

Struggling to stand up, using his sword to help himself, his legs shaking.

He never noticed that he was already this badly damaged.

His aura waned between tangible and intangible.

His vision began to get blurry.

"Ngh. . . The cards seem to disfavor me this time."

The sensation of broken rib slightly grazing his lung was quite painful, something he hasn't felt in years.

Gathering his strength, and steadying his legs, he adapted his fighting stance.

With a burst, he ran forward towards the one with the most passionate eyes.

The kind of passion he once had, that burning blood.

To his surprise, she stepped forward, a smile on her face.

As soon as he was in range, she shouted.

"Alfredo, appear!"

A large metallic barrel dropped from above, pinning him to the floor.

"Gah! Motherfucker!"

That kind of machine was nostalgic to him, reminding him of the first Academic he befriended as a human.

It was tough fighting one, how much more FOUR.

Lenuh went over, and whacked him right in the face with a large wrench, nearly cracking his nose.

Struggling to stand up, yet failing to do so, he landed on the floor, defenseless and prone.

The four machines hoisted him up, and held him by the extremities.

Helpless and weakened, he hung his head.

"Very well. . . Finish me. . ."

One of them raised her hand, signaling them to wait.

"Wait a moment. There's something I have to do, first."

Rothius opened his eyes, and looked straight at her face.

"You. . . Are. . ?"

"Luneh, eldest of us sisters. Now, don't you move."

Rothius closed his eyes, waiting for his end.

Luneh's voice forced them open, as she returned his helmet on him.

"This is my mercy."

Rothius gritted his teeth, infuriated.

The Calamity Blood roared in defiance within his body.

Somewhere within his mind, someone was talking.

"**Do you wish to go further?**"

The voice was familiar.

"**Hey, remember that promise we made when I gave you my body?**"

Luneh finished putting the helmet back, and adjusted the strap.

Time felt so slow the moment her fingers left.

Rothius slipped to the world within his mind.

There, waiting for him, was his former incarnation, the Divine Knight.

Dressed in the pristine-white armor of their Guild, wearing that sickening smile he hated.

"**Seeing as you need it, I guess we can now go full synchro.**"

He looked at his former self, now being fully assimilated, with a calm smile.

Feeling a renewed power surge, the 5th lock fell in front of him, and the Soul Gate opened fully.

"**5th Restriction released! Integrating Fused Soul System, releasing Calamity Soul!**"

Rothius' eyes popped open, the Calamity Blood re-awakening.

Using its power, he set himself free from the machines binding him.

Never before has it felt so alive, so free.

Levitating a few inches above the ground, his armor began changing, as if acknowledging his descent to demonhood, as it came full circle..

His helmet shattered to pieces, leaving only the mouthplate intact.

His armor grew horns on the pauldrons, and a black cape bloomed from the back.

His gloves grew protrusions akin to spikes.

His pants' plating gained a form of skirting.

His greaves and boots now had the same glowing orbs as his weapons.

The Hell's Cleaver changed as well, the entire length of the blade broke to pieces, and reformed, resembling a flammard.

Its body was dotted by 4 glowing red orbs, largest near the the hilt, which had a demonic skull design on both sides, like the eye sockets, and the smallest as big as a human eyeball.

His gray hair grew at an amazing rate, reaching his buttocks.

His pale skin turned ash-white,

The gauntlet's knuckle spikes fused, turning to a hatchet-blade, with four spiked protrusions, and a wristblade formed on its side.

The four academics stayed ready, their weapons aimed.

Readying their turrets, Mecha Ducks, and Alfredos, they knew they have the upper hand.

Their cannons hummed silently, and one of them were counting down seconds.

Luneh looked at her, a bit of wonder evident in her eyes.

"Hunel, dear, what are you counting down?"

Hunel looked at Luneh, and smiled.

"Breakdown."

Lenuh spat on the ground, and ran forward, firing madly at Rothius' immobile body.

Leaping nimbly over his body, she kept firing as fast as she can, her aim true - his head.

Keeping up her assault, nimbly strafing around Rothius.

The cannonballs were held in mid-air by the aura covering him.

Lenuh went back to her sisters' side, with a furious look.

"Tch, damn shots became duds!"

The aura thinned down, and just flat-out covered his body, leaving it suspended as it was.

Thin tendrils grew from the aura on his shoulder area, and began waving on the air, before dissipating.

The steel balls landed on the floor, save one, which landed in the middle of his palm.

To their surprise, it began spinning at an amazing speed, then fell to the ground, where it rolled away, harmless.

Rothius fell on both knees, experiencing a cooldown, his entire body unable to move even an inch.

Unable to move, and for the longest time, fear showed in his eyes.

Luneh raised her hand, then let it fall.

"Open fire!"

All four opened fire, the Mecha Ducks let loose their electricity on the floor, and the four Alfredos rushed towards him.

Their turrets began firing relentlessly, the bullet cases clinking, littering the floor.

Lenuh charged forward, pressing her cannon against Rothius' chest, and pushed him against the stained-glass window.

A furious smile formed on her face, as she rubbed the muzzle hard against his abdomen firmly, enough to leave a mark.

"Now you die, Dark Mask."

She pulled the trigger, and blasted him outside, breaking the window.

Rothius fell to aqueduct far below, the water softening his fall.

His body felt heavy, despite floating to the open river, along with the waste and refuse from the Cathedral.

Various coherent thoughts crossed his mind, before it sank to the darkness.

He would come back to this place.

He will exert greater control over his power.

He will become the victor next time.

And on that time, he WILL obtain his revenge.


	8. Chapter 8 : Daily Life

The night passed, and the sun shone as usual, like any other day.

A knock on the door woke her up easily.

Rubbing her eyes groggily, she moaned.

"I'm awake, give me a few minutes to fully wake myself up."

Looking at her human form, she was intrigued a bit by her father's decision.

Re-binding her chest, and wearing a different shirt, pants and suspenders, she twirled once in front of the mirror.

Washing her face on the basin, and tucking her hair in the hat, fixing it like before, she readied her smile.

"I guess I'm ready."

Going out of the door, Serina, under the guise of Aureo, stretched as she walked in the hall.

The barkeep tossed her a broom, and pointed out of the door.

She nodded, and went out to sweep the front of the shop.

Tuning her ears to listen to any news, bracing herself for both sides.

"Hmmm. . . Let me see what information I can glean from people."

Her hearing homed in on two guards passing by, her eyes widened as she listened in.

"I head that the Dark Mask appeared at the Cathedral last night, and even wounded the Bishop, Lord Stormgrace."

"Indeed. However, despite the numerous casualties, he fell against the Academic quadruplets."

Tears threatened to stream down from her eyes, but the Calamity Blood within her told her otherwise.

Her father was alive somewhere, but unconscious and defenseless.

She could feel the blood course throughout his body, despite his still heart.

Steeling herself for the day, she wiped the tears from her eyes and began sweeping.

All seemed to be a normal morning, until a familiar voice and a pair of hands touched both her chin and shoulder.

"Good morning, handsome. So hardworking at so early an hour, how. . . lovely."

Selisse's left hand slowly traced down her neck to her collarbones.

"M-Miss Selisse, bad touch, bad touch!"

Selisse let out a soft chuckle, and lifted her hands off Serina.

"I'll be off for the day. Looking forward to a drink with you, honey!"

Serina waved lightly, laughing weakly, a horribly-faked smile on her mouth.

As soon as the Magician turned at the end of the street, Serina's face turned incredibly sour.

"EW, EW, EW, EWWWWW~! SHE'S ICKY AND CREEPY!"

Patting her cheeks twice, she went back to work, carefully sweeping the area while adventurers poured out of the inn in groups and solo.

A cheerful Barbarian waved at her and gave her a thumbs-up, along with a wide, toothy grin.

She nodded in answer to his greeting, and smiled back.

Finishing up on the front, she returned inside while the barkeep finished washing the dishes.

In no time, the usually-busy inn was quiet as a graveyard, the only noise being the barkeep humming to himself.

Grabbing a wooden tankard and filling it up with water from the barrel, she sat down and began to enjoy a quiet morning.

She was in the middle of swallowing a mouthful when the door flew open, causing her to blow it out of her nose.

An Engineer, with a vertical scar from her forehead to her chin, smoking a cigar, came in the room.

"Hey Barkeep, gimme a nice cool glass of ale, a bowl of peanuts, 5 more fresh cigars, and a towel for this poor laddie here. Chop chop!"

Going beside Serina, she smiled after patting her arm a bit roughly.

"The names Seleece. What's yours?"

"Wait, you were named Sea Leech?"

"Seleece. Se-li-che. You makin' fun of me, motherfucker!?"

Seleece aimed her cannon with one hand, the index finger resting on the trigger as she smoked like she didn't have someone at gunpoint.

The barkeep silently brought her order, and slowly pushed her cannon down.

"This boy is my employee. And this inn has a ban on assaulting its employees."

Taking off her cannon and propping it on the seat beside her, Seleece began drinking the cold ale, and popped peanuts one by one into her mouth.

Serina wiped her mouth and nose, looking at Seleece while she ate.

Their eyes met, and weak peals of laughter rang between the two.

Seleece pushed the bowl of peanuts towards her, a small smile on her face.

"That reminds me, what's your name?"

Serina's hand stayed.

"Aureo."

Seleece's eyes widened for a moment, then went back.

"I. . . I see. N, nice name."

Serina nodded in agreement, and took a peanut.

The barkeep suddenly put a plate with half a loaf of bread, a chicken leg, and a wedge of cheese.

Patting her on the shoulder with an armored hand, he hummed as he put on a white armor.

"I'll be going back to my day job as well. Aureo, watch over the inn."

Serina nodded, and waved at the barkeep.

As soon as the door closed, Seleece quickly took a large gulp of ale.

"Puhaaaah~ Ale really does one wonders!"

Serina ate in peace, albeit fast.

Polishing the plate in almost 5 minutes, she stretched from the chair.

Seleece removed the almost-finished cigar she was using from her lips, and lit a fresh one up.

A voice rang out as soon as the door was opened yet again.

"Luneh, I'm hungryyyyy, I wanna eat!"

"Just a bit more, Henul. Just a bit more."

Lenuh, however, broke in first.

"Ha ha! Beat ya guys!"

Hunel walked in along with Luneh and Henul, the latter holding her abdomen out of hunger.

Serina stood up, and led them to an empty table.

"Your orders?"

Henul tried to raise her hand, but Luneh held it down.

"Four orders of vegetable soup, and 4 loaves of bread."

Serina nodded, and went to the kitchen.

Fixing the bowls from memory on the tray, she checked each of the five pots for the vegetable soup.

She found it in the fourth pot, and looked around for a ladle, which she found near the stove.

Carefully pouring the soup to the bowls, she put the four loaves right next to the bread, and carried it over to their table the same way.

She handed them their respective bowls and loaves, and left with the tray.

Seleece stood up after finishing her mug of ale, and picked up her Epsilon Cannon after pocketing the remaining 4 tobacco sticks.

Lenuh stood up and picked up her Epsilon Cannon, and glared at Seleece.

Answering that glare with an even sharper glare, Seleece blew smoke towards Lenuh.

Coughing because of the smoke, Lenuh grabbed Seleece by the collar.

"You little bitch, wanna fight?"

Seleece pushed her hand away, and blew another lungful of smoke.

"Outside. Now."

Cracking her knuckles, Lenuh followed her outside.

The square was pretty empty, save for a few patrolling guards, the merchants at their shops, and a watcher at the warehouse.

Seleece readied her cannon, and Lenuh did the same.

Readying their cannons, their fingers wrapped around the trigger.

Serina followed them outside, along with the 3 others.

Henul stared at her face.

"Hey, you're too pretty to be a guy."

Serina backed up a bit with a surprised look on her face.

"Aaaah, ahahahahahaha! I got my looks from, um, my mother! Y-yeah!"

"Oooooh."

Following her urge, Henul felt up Serina's butt, squeezing it a few times.

"And your butt's really soft, like a pillow."

Luneh pulled Henul away, and made her sit in a corner.

Going back to the doorway, she bowed and looked at Serina.

"Please forgive my youngest sister, she's really childish like that."

Serina gave an uneasy laugh, while waving her hand left and right.

"No, no, forget about it. Ahahahahaha!"

A cannon's boom put their attention back to Seleece and Lenuh.

Both charged in, cannons blazing, both pulling their triggers like mad.

Reaching close-range, both thrust their cannons to the other's face, and rapidly pulled the trigger.

Seemingly able to read the moves of the other, both moved their heads to the right to dodge the other's cannonballs while firing.

Seleece took in another lungful, and blew another cloud of tobacco smoke at Lenuh.

Accidentally inhaling quite a bit of the smoke, her firing suddenly stopped.

Taking advantage of the opening, Seleece grabbed her by the throat and pushed her to the ground with her left hand.

After pinning her down with her right foot, Seleece aimed her cannon right at Lenuh's face.

Hunel intently watched the entire battle while eating, while Serina and Luneh had their mouth agape at how fast the battle had begun and ended.

Lenuh was held at Seleece's mercy, staring at the muzzle of the cannon.

Moving it quickly away and aimed at the sky without looking, Seleece fired a shot.

"This is my win, bitch."

Another lungful of smoke, and after blowing it slowly, a smile formed on her face.

She removed her foot and stretched out her left hand to help Lenuh back to her feet.

Putting away their cannons, they shook hands.

Lenuh had a big smile on her face, then went back inside.

Seleece stayed outside and smoked quietly.

The quadruplets ate together sans Hunel, who was busy writing her observations in a small notebook.

Peeking inside, Seleece called Serina.

"Hey, Aureo, 3 mugs of cold ale, and speed it up, will you?"

Serina nodded, and brought out 3 mugs on a tray.

Seleece sat down in the shade, and looked at Serina.

"You've got a really androgynous face, you know that?"Serina fixed her hat, and went inside.

"You could easily pass for a girl, y'know?"

Walking a bit fast behind the counter, she pouted and frowned a bit.

"But I AM a girl."

* * *

Somewhere in Cristal Stream

* * *

Rothius' body washed up ashore, still unconscious.

His armor and underclothes were drenched, and he felt unable to move.

Letting his thoughts stray towards his sword, it suddenly dropped from the sky, as if a silent answer to a muted prayer.

Struggling to stand up, he used his sword to help himself walk to a shelter.

He felt weakened, robbed of most of his strength.

Finding a shelter from an abandoned foxhole formerly used by observing scouts.

Taking off his armor and cloak, he lied down on the wooden bed, with the mattress moth-eaten, and full of holes.

"Whatever. A bed is a bed."

Lying down, he felt the Calamity Blood & Soul at peace, for the first time.

Closing his eyes, he felt as though he died bit by bit.

"**I'll continue walking down this path, even if I have to eat mud to live.**"


	9. Chapter 9 : Even The Wicked Dreams

Stormgrace went out that morning like nothing happened, and went about his morning habits.

Praying, bathing, readying himself for another routine, boring, dreary day.

"So. . . my old friend is still alive. . ."

Smiling wickedly, he felt a sense of sadistic joy welling up in him.

"**There is no greater wrath than that of the righteous, Dark Mask. I will find you, and send your wretched, stagnant soul to the Ether.**"

Clothing himself with the Bishop's Garb, he went to his throne and sat there.

And as usual, two Crusaders took watch standing next to his throne.

"**Send the message to our brothers-in-arms. The hunt for the Dark Mask's head begins now.**"

The two Crusaders bowed silently, and walked away in a hurry, almost running.

A smile of sick satisfaction formed on his face, as he laughed, his voice ringing throughout the throne room.

Standing up, we watched the forces ready themselves for a hunt.

Armed warriors, clerics, magicians, archers and academics assembled in front of the square, and listened as roars rose from the crowd.

Among those academics where the quadruplets, and Seleece, whose brow furrowed.

Serina watched from a distance, among the common folk, thinking of the carnage, the inevitable rape and pillage.

Running back to her room, her hand clasped and eyes shut tight, she prayed.

"I pray for my Daddy's safety. Please, Goddess, anyone, please keep my Daddy safe!"

On and on, she prayed her heart out for the only family she had left.

Looking to the blue sky, tears streaming down her face, she remembered her mother's words.

"Serina, your Daddy used to tell me this : 'Whenever things look bleak, remember the blue sky. Even if you feel like the Goddess has left you, the blue sky never will!', and smile at me. His words became my strength in leading this kingdom, and our love its latter half. I do feel bad about hiding your existence to him, however, but 'tis a risk I have to take. Should I someday perish, and you come across your father-"

Teluna pointed to the painting in their room, in which Rothius was painted, with Port Hermalte and the blue sky as his background.

"-Tell him that I love him, then, now, and forever."

Wiping her tears with a blanket, she washed her face on the basin, and went back to tending to the inn.

She can only hope that her father remains safe, alive and well.

* * *

Cristal Stream

* * *

Rothius woke up, a damning silence where the seething rage once was.

Sitting up, he pulled out arrows and bolts from his back, up to where he could reach.

He dragged himself to the stream, and despite great difficulty, he managed to reach its bank.

Gulp after gulp, he felt himself get a bit stronger.

And that's when he noticed his bodily changes, so much that it scared himself.

His lips were no longer pale, but darkened, almost charred.

The hair on his head had become long, almost silvery-golden.

His teeth had become like that of a monster's, the canines grown rather long, akin to a wolf's.

The flesh on his body was as pale as ever, and his horns were now poking out of his flesh.

His visage was clearly reflected in the water, as the sun's light peeked from the mountains.

Throwing himself into the water, he felt the cool water wash over him, and one by one, painfully, his wounds closed.

His thoughts drifted towards his daughter, and as to how she fared.

"**One must not underestimate the heart of a father, huh?**"

A weak, yet somehow warm smile formed on his face, and he laughed like a child.

Washing his face on its clear waters, and feeling well enough to stand, he walked back to the foxhole.

Lying down on the moth-eaten bed, he rested yet again, for he was clearly not too well just yet.

"**And Legendia yet has another ominous shadow looming over it.**"

Closing his eyes, his thoughts filled with images of the past.

The days when he wore the gleaming white armor, and was hailed as a hero, revered and adored by many.

A sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes and slept the sleep of the tired.

Hours seem to have passed, as the sun had already risen high into the sky.

Multitudes of voices woke him up, his red eyes popping open.

Putting his right hand over his eyes and rubbing them, he noticed one thing as he moved them.

His hand and feet were now cloven, and sharp, bone-like claws replaced his fingers.

The transformed sword's eyes glowed with anticipation of the bloodbath, and the mouth of the skulls snapped open, along with the gauntlet that lay on the floor, which rattled, then flew to his hand, the strap changing to accommodate the changes in his body.

And in response, the shoes of his legwear broke to pieces, and re-attached to give his greaves tougher armor.

Taking off the engagement band he received from Teluna, he used it to tie near the tips of his hair.

Carefully exiting the cave, he jumped up the the tree next to the opening, and hid there.

A Destroyer, followed by a Pyromancer and a group of knights, looked around wildly.

"Open your eyes, men! Keep your guard up, the Dark Mask might appear anywhere!"

As soon as the group passed, he jumped silently down.

One of the knights saw him, and gasped in surprise.

"What is that, a demon or the Dark Mask himself?"

The Destroyer drew his Ancient Totem Axe, and looked at the knight.

"Where is that which you speak of?"

Looking around wildly for anything, the Destroyer called out to him.

"Show yourself and face me!"

Rothius drew the blade as he walked, a part of the Calamity Soul wound lovingly around it.

"**Here, Destroyer.**"

The Calamity Blood woke up, and infected him with its bloodlust, its ever-present pang of seething fury.

However, it was not as blinding and as seducing as he had experienced before, much to his surprise.

Both warriors charged in, weapons in hand, and at the same time, they jumped towards the other, poised to strike.

Their weapons met, and the loud noise of clashing metal rang, both grinding against the other.

Landing on the ground, they broke apart, and began attacking each other, their blows meeting squarely against the other's.

The Pyromancer gave a signal to the knights to stay their blades as they watched the fierce battle between the two warriors.

Rothius swung powerfully, knocking the Destroyer's axe free from his hands.

Giving his enemy a debilitating headbutt, with his two protruding horns cracking his opponent's skull, he pushed his enemy away from him.

"**Eclipse!**"

He spun fast, his blade cutting his enemy in half.

"**Crescent Cleave EX!**"

5 sharp pillars of dark energy cut the ground, and struck the falling pieces, slicing them even further before they fully reached the ground.

The Pyromancer teleported forward, preparing to fight him, her Immortal Staff and Immortal Grimoire at the ready.

Sending him flying after blasting him with a few fireballs, she readied a more potent spell.

Stabbing the blade to the ground to prevent himself from flying further, Rothius landed on both feet.

Catching his breath and steeling himself for the next match, with a great roar that seemed to shake that area, he pulled his blade out of the ground.

Not paying heed to the damage he took, he charged towards her, his eyes showing his desire to kill, the joy of battle clear on his face.

"**Fireball EX!**"

Throwing 3 large fireballs towards him, she followed it with an Ultimate Move.

"**Volcanic Vortex!**"

Geysers of magma burst from the ground, while Rothius leaped backwards.

Adapting the Flash Stance, he felt the Calamity Soul split up and turn to four phantom copies of him.

As soon as he slashed, with a split-second delay, the phantom copies slashed as well.

5 black slashes flew forward towards the bursts of magma, freezing them into hard rock.

The phantoms fused back to the blade, and Rothius dashed forward, his cloven hands curled, ready to strike.

Jumping over the cooled magma poles, he grabbed the Pyromancer by the neck, and struck her gut with his sword's counter-weight, knocking her out.

Tossing her unconscious body aside, he went for the knights' lives, as he laughed madly, his eyes widened.

Charging towards him all at once, weapons and spirits raised, the knights' roars rang out of that place, as they clashed.

The once-spirited shouts turned to screams of pain and horror, as the knights fell before him, one by one.

Like a white-hot knife cutting through butter, his blade cut through their armor and flesh, spraying their blood everywhere.

As soon as he was done, he went to the unconscious Pyromancer, and using a claw, he carved a message on her back, after stripping her bare.

"**I live, and will come for your head yet again.**"

The Calamity Soul unwound itself from the blade, and retreated to his arms.

Looking at the carnage left by his rampage, he winced.

"**Pity. Good blood, spilled to the ground.**"

Slapping his right hand on his face, he laughed.

The joy of murder, the exhilarating feel of battle was never new to him.

However, he grew to understand one thing.

And he said it to himself after impaling the Pyromancer on a pole, its flag defiled.

"**I have gone through the point of no return. Either I kill Stormgrace, or I die in the process.**"


	10. Chapter 10 : Reunion

Serina finished cleaning the place up, while Seleece and the quadruplets killed time by playing cards, with the former still smoking cigars.

Brushing her hair with her bare hand, and taking a large gulp of ale, she threw down her cards along with two gold coins.

"I call win. Fork over the cash, bitches."

Lenuh thrust her cannon towards Seleece, and the latter did the same, both glaring at the other.

Lenuh coiled her finger around the trigger, a scowl formed clear on her face.

"Well, ain't you a cocky one. Shut your mouth and siddown!"

Seleece blew smoke to the ceiling, and sat down again, clearly not in the mood to start another fight, and emptied her tankard.

A few minutes has passed, and all 5 put down their cards, everyone except Seleece had a serious face.

Standing up and patting her lap, Seleece stretched out her hand.

"Aight, pay up, bitches. Told ya, I win."

The quadruplets each forked over 2 gold, with Lenuh almost earning a backhand from Seleece, if not for Serina blocking the attack with no more than her index and middle finger, her left arm outstretched.

"I'm afraid this inn has a ban on attacking other customers, ma'am."

Seleece scoffed, and yanked her arm away, rubbing where she was grabbed, a frown on her face.

She sat in a corner table, and began checking her equipment, shooting a glance and motioning to Serina to come over.

As soon as Serina came close, Seleece slipped a note to her hand, and secretively pointed outside.

"As soon as everyone's gone, meet me at the square. I have someone you have to meet."

Serina nodded, and fixed her hat as she walked towards Seleece.."Also, dress differently. Can't have anyone blowing your cover as a human boy now."

Serina's eyes widened, surprise easily readable, but nodded in agreement nonetheless.

Flipping the sign on the door from "Open" to "Closed", she put away the dishes and cleaning tools to where they belong.

Going back to her room, she took off the hat and let her hair down, the silver-gray hair reaching down past her waist.

Changing to a dark blue long skirt that reached half her legs, and a clean plain-white button-up top, with long sleeves, the cuffs open.

Picking up a light pink ribbon, she tied her hair, looked at the mirror, and gave herself a smile.

She really did look like any other girl, save her eyes, which were mismatched.

Leaping out the window, she began running towards the east side of the square.

She would find out why Seleece knows her, and take grasp of all the answers to her questions, from her dying breaths, if need be.

Closing her fist and forming a knuckle, she came to a halt as she saw Seleece standing in the middle, looking at the full moon.

"So you actuallly came. Good, your reunion will come soon."

Serina frowned, confusion clear on her face.

"Reunion? With who? Why do you know my true identity?"

Seleece walked towards her, a sad smile on her face than the usual scowl.

"For I have arrived from the future."

"Or so what all of you say. You'd have to forgive me for not naively devouring every scrap of information you toss my way."

"I have watched you die, many times, and seen the world end many times as well. It is your father that brings the end of everything, as soon as you do."

Serina's eyes widened with surprise, yet kept her frown.

"What do you mean, Daddy ends the world?"

"Look around you."

And Serina did, visually scanning the area.

Scattered around were corpses of guards, seemingly ripped apart with great force by something.

And an Alfredo, modified, with sharp claws replacing its fingers and a cannon on each shoulder stepped forward, blood dripping from the claw's tips.

"My God. . . Why did you do this!?"

Seleece went in front of Serina, and lightly embraced her.

"For I serve your father, and thus, only want your safety."

Her eyes widened as Seleece's tears drenched her shirt.

"U-um. . . Seleece, c-calm down. . ."

It did little to calm down the small figure hugging her by the waist.

The light sobs resembling that of a child's tugged at her heart, and she embraced her back.

Seleece began wailing like a hurt child, and hugged her waist tighter, her face buried on Serina's shirt.

Tears threatened to flow from her eyes, as she tried to comfort the crying child.

This visage being what was underneath that tough and rough exterior she puts up with everyone.

Patting her head ever so gently, and giving her a warm smile, Seleece's crying slowly went back to light sobs.

Her Alfredo slowly approached, its orange eyes giving a somewhat warm glow, the blood-soaked claws sprang back inside the knuckles.

The hatch opened, and revealed a beautifully gruesome inside.

A pale-skinned, limbless body was inside.

The eyes were gouged out, wires running through the eye sockets, evidently wired directly to the brain.

In place of the arms and legs, cables both thick and thin went through.

Its flesh had punctures here and there, wires running underneath the skin and through the holes.

The heart is exposed, connected to the machine to serve as its core, and so was the brain.

And the mouth along with the nose was covered with a wired mask, allowing it to breathe.

The body's mouth moved, and a familiar voice escaped from it.

"My. . . daughter. . ."

Serina's eyes widened in terror, as she clamped her hand to her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

Seleece moved a bit away from her, and looked at the warped figure inside the machine.

"This is and yet is not Rothius, your father. He's from another timeline, one where I first appeared. Only a week left until the world ends."

Serina looked at Seleece, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What do you mean 'a week left until the world ends'? Explain it to me!"

Seleece gave her a sharp stare, and lit up a cigar.

"This is the start of the countdown. 6 days later, your father-"

A metal hand stopped her, and the figure within spoke.

"Allow me. . . to explain. . ."

The machine stepped forth, and the figure spoke.

"Serina, my child. . . I don't. . . have much time. . . so listen well. You must stop. . . this timeline's me. . . before he destroys the world!"

She began crying, tears slightly blurring her vision, but nodded nonetheless.

"Very well. . . I trust your judgment. . . and leave you to decide the fate. . . of the world. . ."

With a loud bang, the machine's body closed, and resumed its duty to guard over its master.

Around the same time, an airship docked in the port.

Rothius, having slaughtered the other passengers, had walked into the port alone, his hands and feet shifting to their human form.

His armor followed the change, turned to clothes, his cloak shrank to a mere scarf and fused with his faceplate, wrapped around his neck, covering his mouth.

The shoes of his armored greaves returned as he walked, his steps breaking the damning silence.

His flesh returned to the color of the living, and he began looking like any other man, save his silver-gray hair, and the band tying it, as it swayed in the night air.

As soon as he turned on the corner, a guard called out for him to stop.

"Identify yourself!"

Rothius spared a glance, and said his alias.

"A mere traveler. Let me through."

As soon as the guard turned his back, a cold hand gripped his head and snapped his neck.

A sadistic smile crept along his face, clearly enjoying the night air.

His thoughts strayed towards his daughter, as his eyes glowed red.

Squinting his eyes and readying himself for a long night of sneaking and murdering, his cloven hands and feet returned.

"Be patient, Serina. Daddy's home."


	11. Chapter 11 : Heart Of Madness

I apologize in advance for the Super Robo reference.

* * *

The moon glowed through the night sky, watching as the beast that will destroy the world is unleashed yet again.

Confirming the strength of the chain he tied to a flagpole on the wall, he leaped down, with his left forearm wrapped with it securing his left hand's grip, as he readied his right hand for anything that might happen.

The cold night wind blew all over him as he let go, and landed inside of the walls on a lower level, softening his fall by tucking and rolling to safety.

Bracing himself and readying his blade, he flattened against the wall and waited until the guard passed by.

As soon as the guard passed by, his right hand found its way into the warm body, and ripped the spinal column out clean with the skull.

Arming the body with an explosive formed from the Calamity Soul, he threw the body out of the window and rushed down.

After a few seconds, it exploded with a large fireball in the air, alerting the guards.

He needed to go back to his home as soon as possible, and meet up with his daughter.

Nimbly running down the stairs down to the town, he either eluded or killed the guards in his way as he sped down the steps as they rushed around to see what made the explosion.

Jumping out of a window and making sure he lands to the east side square, he jumped out of the window.

The wind whipped his face and body as he fell towards his destination.

A loud crash made Serina and Seleece aware of his presence, as he crashed a few meters from them.

"And so he's here."

Serina noticed one thing about their surroundings.

Reality seemed to warp and bend around them, trying to accommodate something.

The existence of two destructive forces able to end it.

One sought to save it.

The other considers ending it.

Without warning, Seleece fired at Rothius, who caught the cannonball and threw it back.

"Still alive, I see."

Rothius's arm extended, and a phantom arm grabbed Seleece by the neck, its grip sure to kill her.

"Greetings."

"Glad to see you, Seleece. I believe it has been a while."

Tears of joy welling up in her eyes, Serina ran towards her father.

Letting go of Seleece's neck, he returned to normal clothing as he sheathed the Hell's Cleaver.

A guard, out of nowhere, charged towards him.

Rothius retaliated by extending his hand, and snapped his fingers, a few black fireballs formed around the guard.

The four fireballs spiraled in towards their target, and dug through his skin.

In seconds, his body began melting.

His eyes burst open, spilling fluids, as well as his ears.

Large embers burst from his hands, ripping apart flesh with miniature explosions, burnt flesh shooting from his body.

And in seconds, large chunks of skin fell off his body, along with his armor.

And the skeleton that was left behind blew apart with a loud bang.

Rothius pulled Serina away, and ran towards his old house amidst the confusion, and Seleece followed them.

The Alfredo stayed behind and readied itself in case reinforcements come, and pulled out an all-too-familiar, yet mechanically-modified sword, which was at most twice the machine's size.

Jets of exhaust blew from the pipe as the blade heated up, and began glowing from the heat.

More armed guards charged towards it, as the chest hatch opened, and out of the body within it opened its mouth, burst forth a sickening stream of hellfire which ripped the guards apart, and left the pieces burning with black flame, and as soon as the stream stopped, the hatch closed itself.

A free hand fixed itself to a pentagon-like formation, and a faint whirring sound could be heard from its forearm.

Small metal balls flew from the fingertips, and accurately hit the targets' elbows and knees, piercing cleanly through them.

After the onslaught was over, the machine roared, its fury audible, and readied its blade for others that might arrive.

"I have left an unfulfilled dream in my heart for a long, long time."

Unfaltering, the machine stood as its nemesis appeared, along with a group of other Paladins, Inquisitors, and Saints.

The ragged voice growled inside the armor, as its eyes glowed fiercely.

"Bishop Stormgrace. . ."

The figure in the middle grinned maliciously, and pointed his finger at the machine.

"Destroy him."

The party of 8 rushed in, as the machine readied its blade.

"Foul coward! Never the forefront of the glorious battlefield!"

"I had always been like this, a support because of you, Another Rothius. Or should I say, my first victim, Rothius of the first timeline?"

On that revelation, the 8 others leapt back in surprise.

"Bishop, what do you-"

"Silence, and follow my orders. Kill that machine, or die trying."

Glancing at the machine after turning his back, he smiled.

"How's life being a part of a machine, you invalid?"

A roar of anger came out from the machine, and the 8 returned to battle.

Stormgrace began walking as the machine blocked an attack.

"Wait! STORMGRACE!"

A Paladin struck him from the back of the knee, and made him go down on it.

"Don't get cocky!"

Relics formed in the air and pinned the machine to a house by the arms, knocking its weapon clean off its hands.

The 8 closed in for the kill, spells prepared to strike, when the chest hatch opened, revealing the horrifying form within.

"Hi."

A Paladin stepped back in surprise and fear, while the machine's core, the morbid corpse-like man inside began glowing red.

The mask fell off, and rivers of black power flowed inside the fearsome fanged mouth.

"OH SHI-"

"**DARKNESS HURRICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!**"

A hurricane of the Black Dragon's power issued from that mouth and tossed them upwards.

"**SPIKE KNUCKLE, ON!**"

The spikes burst out of the machine's knuckle, and menacingly gleamed red with heat.

Reaching the apex of their rise in the air, the 8 began plummeting to the ground.

"**CHAIN SPIKE DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL!**"

In an instant, a loud whirring was heard, as the spikes flew forward and impaled their heads, in perfect accuracy.

"**FINISHER : BLACK DRAGON TORNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADO! **(**必殺！ **黒龍竜巻**！（ひっさつ！ こくりゅうたつまき！）**)

A tornado formed from the Calamity Blood's power shot out of the twin cannons on its shoulder, and blew them to dust, from the skin to the bone marrow.

As the dust fell to the ground, the machine dislodged itself from the wall it has been impaled on.

Disintegrating the relics by absorbing the mana within them, the machine's broken parts repaired themselves as it turned its back from the carnage it had wrought.

The hellfire which still burned the parts brought the sickeningly pungent smell of burning flesh remained on the ground, dancing with the night wind.

Its sword was grabbed by a hook-shot, and was brought back to the machine's right forearm, where one of its blunt sides connected to it by a latch on the hilt.

As for Stormgrace, he kept himself hidden by the rooftops, as he followed the machine as it ran towards the outer slums.

After a few minutes of running, the machine reached its destination, yet stayed outside, leaving the father and daughter to themselves.

Peeking in through the window, he looked at the reunited two, feeling the pang of longing for his own daughter.

As this Rothius remembered the very day his daughter died, how Stormgrace had her executed by a volley of arrows while being burnt to death along with being crucified.

Feeling anger flood his heart against the man, no, monster who had wrought havoc and destroyed almost every scrap of humanity he ever had.

But this incarnation of him, in this timeline, was different than he expected.

Devoid of humanity, confidently arrogant, arrogantly confident, bloodthirsty, and relishes the feel of blood.

As he thought of his self on this timeline, he shuddered to think as to what Seleece saw in him that day they met.

It was a long night in the Forsaken Islet's core, and she was beaten until she was inches from death, unable to summon him.

And at that moment, a mere split second before the finishing blow landed, the frightened shrieks of monsters echoed in that area, along with the sound of a swinging blade.

In a matter of seconds, the smell of blood filled the cool air, leading Seleece to open her eyes to a frightening sight.

Rothius was there, his mouth ripping open the abdomen of a Kobold, evidently looking for food.

Their eyes met, as she winced at the sight of him, blood dribbling from his mouth, falling to the ground mixed with saliva, a sick, murderous smile on his face.

Without words, he tossed her 2 potions to recover her strength.

Forcing herself off the ground and into a sitting position, she filled 2 syringes from the flasks' contents, and injected them directly to her bloodstream.

Her eyes widened as he held her by the back of her shirt, he carried her to his hideout, and fed her some Minotaur jerky and some soup with wild vegetables to get her strength back.

She gave an explanation like the rest, and he believed her, much to her surprise.

The answer she gave him was something unexpected.

Their lips met, as she pushed him down on his makeshift bed.

Clothes and armor pieces flew everywhere, leaving the underclothes untouched, as Rothius stopped her hand, and motioned his disapproval of her action.

Holding her face with his right hand, and giving a weak smile, she held his face and cried in return.

That wordless moment spoke so much for the two, as she rested her head on his chest, a smile on her face.

A sentence broke the machine out of mulling over.

"A war will break out soon. Seleece, take Serina and escape to the Dark Elf Kingdom."

"You leavin' responsibility of yer child to me? It should be you guarding over her, you bastard!"

"I have no choice but to stay behind and continue this war. Oops-"

He struck a match against the wall, and lit Seleece's cigar, as well as his.

"Serina, open the window, if you don't mind."

Her eyes widened, for it was the first time her father called her by name.

"If you say so, Daddy."

Opening the window to let the air out, and sitting on the old bed in the corner, she looked at the two as they smoked.

"Oi, Rothius. Tell me one thing."

"Hm? What's that?"

A loud clang resonated as Seleece whacked Rothius hard with a large wrench, which knocked his faceplate clean off.

"SINCE WHEN DID 'YA START SMOKING, 'YA CRAZY BASTARD!?"

"I just felt you'd be the odd one in this room, since you're the only one smoking here."

A blush was evident on Seleece's face, as she looked away.

". . . Tch, bastard."

In her mind, thoughts rumbled in her head.

"Why is this timeline's Rothius so humane in dealing with allies?"

"How can he be so relaxed after what just happened?"

"Since when has he obtained the Calamity Soul, and mastered it in such a small span of time!?"

A cold hand surprised her as it touched her cheek, her ear placed against an equally-cold chest.

Her eyes widened in surprise, as she heard no heartbeat, a first out of the last 699 tries she had.

And she unwillingly uttered a line which startled both father and daughter.

"This is. . . The side of the coin. . . This is the. . . completed Heart Of Madness!"

Her cannon dropped to the floor, as cupped a hand to her mouth.

Rothius went back to his bed and sat down on it, as the machine outside continued to stand guard, both speaking the same line, their expressions, however, differed.

"The Heart Of Madness. . ."/"The Heart of Madness!?"

"It was a theory back then. . . if someone got too saturated with the Calamity Blood without gaining the Calamity Soul, and reaching that point, one being would be a living weapon of mass destruction. Even a Hound can decimate this place, down to the ground."

She jumped down from where she was sitting and paced back and forth, clearly broadcasting her thoughts.

"That result would be from an incomplete one, but as for the completed one, we had only thought of unimaginable destructive power, and possibly the revival of the Black Dragon to its full power. With Geraint and Argenta out of the way, the result from my origin point had the world being destroyed."

Rothius looked at her as she kept thinking and talking to herself.

"Yes. From where I came from. . . The Last Hero, the Corrupted One, became the Black Dragon and decimated at least half of the world, and drove most of civilization underground. Not even the collaboration of Master Cidel and Karahan, the Green Dragon, were able to stop the Black Dragon from destroying everything."

Rothius' eyebrow raised, as he asked her.

"Who is the 'Corrupted One' and 'Last Hero' you speak of?"

She gave him a studious look, her gaze at the same level as his.

"You are the 'Corrupted One' and 'Last Hero', and that's just basing from the lore I read in the library and through reports given to me by that bitch, Jasmine."

Rothius shook his head in disbelief, as he feared what he has become, for the first time.

"What of Argenta?"

"The Corrupted One, the 'you' in my timeline, raped her, cut her up and ate her."

Serina gasped in surprise and disbelief, tears welling up in her eyes in realization how her death could impact her father, who was destined to destroy the world again and again in an endless loop.

Sadness washed his fear away as Rothius found it hard to let that thought sink in.

"Good thing Argenta still lives to this day, in this timeline. I have no intention to fulfill the tragic future you speak of."

Seleece's eyes flew open, in sheer surprise.

"Impossible. . . By this date, you would've already devoured her. . . This timeline might really be the side of the coin I have been counting on, all along!"

Rothius shot her a menacing, studious glare, followed by his hands clasping together.

"Twice have I heard that line from you. Isn't it about time you explained yourself?"

Seleece sat at the adjacent bed, and looked at him, and held his hands in hers.

"The side of the coin is this : A different outcome out of what I had experienced, a different history, a different legacy, but with the same players and same pawns, and the same martyrs. The outcome which created the future I was in, had you damning us all to hiding underground, as you destroyed everything in your path, as the new Black Dragon."

"So. . . That outcome has me becoming the Black Dragon. I admit, I once considered becoming that beast and destroying the world, yet somehow, something kept holding my conscience back. I may have more humanity than I previously expected myself to have."

Serina slapped her father, as tears flowed from her eyes.

"O-of course you're more than that! You're my one and only Daddy, my only family! You're more humane than what you think!"

Rothius touched where he was hit, and looked at his daughter.

His eyes closed, and a smile formed on his face.

"It seems that the reason for it, is right beside me, all along."

Taking a puff of the cigar, and slowly blowing the smoke out of his mouth, he slowly stood up.

"The night is still young. We should go as early as we can away from Saint Haven."

Seleece took out a small ball, and a miniature storage box appeared.

Taking out her Happy Fios set and gear, she motioned for Rothius to look away, which he did.

Changing as fast as she can, as soon as Rothius turned his head, she was already wearing her hat, fixing her hair as she adjusted it.

Looking straight at his face, she beheld calmness like that of a statue, the polar opposite of how she saw it first, as fierce as that of a War God's glaring at a pathetic, ill-armed, and arrogant opponent.

"You're somehow. . . different. . . than when we first met."

Rothius smiled, and put his faceplate back on, securing the clamps that keep it attached, his breathing audible through it.

Serina picked out some clothes from the cabinet, and disguised herself again as Aureo, this time wearing dark clothing to blend with the night, and vocalized a bit to adjust her voice.

"How does this sound, Daddy?"Rothius gave a weak chuckle, and adjusted her hat, a small smile on his lips.

"Well done. Could fool me. Well, let us depart."Seleece held one of his hands and looked at him in the eye."Wait, you're coming with us? I thought you're staying behind?""I changed my mind. I'll see to it personally that my child is safe."

He opened the door, and faced the Alfredo standing there, unaware of his surroundings which bent and warped around them.

"Machine, you of course will accompany us on this journey, yes?"

He was answered by a tightening of its right hand."I'll take it as compliance. We leave at once, on utmost haste."

Making sure everyone's outside, Rothius conjured a fireball on his right hand, and threw it inside his own home.

"Tonight, I say goodbye to this place. and rest in my memories."

As soon as they all turned their backs, a thin branch of lightning ripped through Serina's chest, leaving her immobile and mortally wounded in a prone, face-down position, profusely bleeding.

"I won't let you go, Rothius! **THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR DEFYING ME**!"

And there was Stormgrace, flail and shield at the ready.

The machine pulled out his sword and was about to charge, but was struck by what it saw.

Rothius fell down on his knees, his face clearly showing his feelings.

But, it was not how the machine remembered it.

It remembered crying tears of blood, that ever-defiant and blood-curdling scream as it lost control, reviving the Black Dragon in the process.

This scene was different from what it had seen, felt, experienced, and remembered.

Rothius cried pure tears, as he shakily stood up, his blade forgotten, and trudged heavily towards his dying daughter.

Holding her body close, and embracing it, he wept his heart out, a heart-rending cry of pain and loss ringing out to the night sky.

"**THIS CAN'T BE! WHY. . . WHY. . . WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU TO DESERVE THIS!?**"

Stormgrace replied by smacking the right side of his temple with his flail, sending him flat on the floor.

"**Mere DEFIANCE, my old teammate. As simple as that. Everything that defies me gets annihila-**"

He received a punch from Rothius, tears still streaming from his eyes, a lifeless expression on his face.

"**Why? Why did you kill my daughter?**"

His features reverted to its dragonic roots, his hands and feet returning to their cloven form, bone as black as charcoal, as is the horns on his head.

Shaken, Stormgrace spat out a bit of blood from his mouth and dropped his weapons, fists at the ready.

Rothius' heel met his left temple, then a punch to the gut.

The pain blinding him, he felt himself being lifted from the ground and being tossed aside like a doll.

Rothius then walked swaying towards Serina's dying body, tears still flowing from his eyes.

"Da. . . ddy. . ."Rushing to her side and holding her near, Rothius shook his head violently.

Marks like circuit lines appeared on his face, glowing a beautiful, yet sad red.

"Don't. . . curse the. . . world. . . or anyone. . ."

Her right hand touched his cheek, her thumb wiping away his tears.

"Live. . . for yourself. . . Da . . . ddy. . ."

"Save your strength! Please, don't talk anymore!"Coughing up blood, she looked at him one last time, as if trying to remember his face as her vision darkened.

"I have always. . . wanted. . . to be held like this. . . I love you, Daddy. . . and. . . farewell. . ."

Her hand fell to the ground as she breathed her last, and her body limped, the life from it drained completely.

Rothius held his daughter's corpse close, as he cried his last.

With her corpse in his arms, he walked into the burning house, and he left her on what used to be his bed.

Ripping his cloak off, he covered her with it, and took off the wedding band that tied his hair, and placed it on top.

Wiping his tears, and steeling himself, he looked at her peaceful face, and burned it to his memory.

Those memories, he swore to himself, will live on in his heart, alongside memories of his wife.

"Daddy's here, and now Mommy's here, too. Rest in peace, my daughter."

Turning his back from the blazing inferno, he exited the burning house, his silver hair slowly becoming black, and as soon as he stepped out, a Goddess Relic came dead ahead towards him.

He would've died, if not for the Alfredo taking the damage for him, the relic piercing through its abdomen.

Slowly turning to face him, the machine's chest opened, and allowed Rothius to meet its core.

"**This. . . Is our first meeting. . . and final farewell. . . Pleased to meet you. . .**"

Blood came forth from its mouth, the mask falling off.

Its glowing heart's light slowly fading, and the breathing became more ragged by the second.

A smile formed on its face, as its eyes looked straight to his.

Rothius felt like it was all a nightmare, yet all too real.

A gaze was all it took to understand everything about it.

The glow of the heart dimmed even further, as it struggled to say the final world, which could either damn the world, or save it.

"**. . . Me.**"


	12. Final Chapter : A New Path, A New Future

"**. . . Me.**"

A loud ripping sound was heard, and a rip in space-time appeared right beside the two, and inside if that rip, are the other 698 Rothiuses, all screaming the same name, with the same demonic fury.

"**STORMGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE !**"

"**THERE'S THE BASTARD, KILL HIM! SLICE HIM FROM CROTCH TO SCALP, GROUND IT UP, AND FEED IT TO THE CLERGY!**"

"**THERE, A NEW BODY! READY THINE ARMS, AND INVADE IT! THE BASTARD MUST DIE!**"

And as that last line was uttered, all 699, including the self that was in front of him, went inside his body, flooding into it via his eyes, nose, and mouth, straight to his heart and soul.

Little did they know that they would only be devoured by the Calamity Soul and the Heart Of Madness, their powers left to be used by their current incarnation, bringing about a ready trigger to the rebirth of the Black Dragon.

Stormgrace slowly stood up, his fists shaking with anger, but helplessly watched what was happening to Rothius.

With blood-curdling screams, Rothius experienced the maddening pain, sadness, emptiness, fury, longing, and self-loathing, as well as the feeling of being devoured whole by the power surging within his own body.

Wounds opened on his body, and the sickening black blood spurted forth from them in thin jets, splattering all over the place.

His body swelled and seemingly tore itself apart from within, with each swell seemed like it would explode, as his bones seemed to crack under the strain, with barely audible snapping noises.

A few seconds later, he fell to the ground, seemingly lifeless, if not for the black aura covering his body, and the low growl accompanying his breathing.

Stormgrace slowly trudged to where Rothius lay motionless, ready to strike him down.

A multitude of voices rang out of the body, as it began moving again despite its wounds.

"**Foul coward. Moving only when time is advantageous to you.**"

Rothius' eyes popped open, a furious red glow emanating from them as they tranquilly displayed the emotions raging inside of him : Fury, Self-Loathing, Sorrow.

Throwing his right fist forward, Stormgrace used the attack's momentum to move his body ahead, but his wrist was caught by the left cloven hand, and the right cloven hand curled to a fist was against his elbow.

"It would seem you have grown desperate and severely weakened."

Stormgrace winced, as he was lifted off the ground and tossed helplessly away, yet again, his body slamming hard on the ground.

"You. . . You damned remnant of the Black Dragon!"

Rothius' eyes sprang wide open in response upon hearing those words.

"You're. . . Nothing more than a wing of the Black Dragon, Rothius!"

Stormgrace slowly stood up, a malevolent grin on his face, waiting for Rothius to break down and repeat the tragedy of Legendia yet again.

However, the reply was different from everyone else, uttered with an expression of one who had foreseen that moment.

"I know. Even their memories live within me. How else can you explain why the Black Dragon's power suited us so well? You did good to fear us, old friend, we are the only one you can consider an equal."

Stormgrace grinned, then laughed madly as he yanked his arm away and jumped backward.

"**EQUAL!? HAH! NO ONE IS MY EQUAL, ALL OF EXISTENCE BOWS BEFORE ME!**"

Rothius' face became expressionless, as he looked straight towards his opponent's eyes while taking off his chestplate and undershirt, showing his scarred abdomen.

"**Pitiful human. You have never known the true power of the Black Dragon.**"

Both ran towards the other, ready to attack.

Jumping above, Stormgrace readied his left foot as he kicked downwards, charging it with enough mana to send electric shocks running through and around it.

In response, Rothius set his right foot ablaze with the Black Dragon's flames and jump-kicked upwards.

Their attacks crossed in midair, and a clashing sound roared as both warriors passed through each other.

It was only after they landed when they noticed hailstones falling from the sky, as if the world is responding to their battle.

Seleece's jaw dropped in utter surprise, her eyes wide open, finding herself unable to speak.

This outcome was entirely new to her, one she has never expected, hope brought back from its dying state.

All she had suffered had been for this moment, as she watched wide-eyed, like a child awaiting a treat, as the timelines converged into one.

She watched as everything came full circle, her mission closing to fulfillment.

Straying her eyes back to the two fighting their hearts out, she caught a glimpse of the two's auras covering their bodies.

Rothius' aura had changed, from a sickening black to a warmly-glowing red, while Stormgrace's was a fiercely-shining blue.

"By the Gods. . . This outcome might prove more destructive than I initially thought. . ."

A female voice had rang from beside her.

"This is where everything turns."

Looking at where the voice had come from, Seleece saw a tall, cloaked figure.

"This is where everything changes, and the timestream moves to a different course. All within calculations of what Lady Kasarana had written long ago."

A gust of aura-soaked wind took off the hooded cloak, revealing who was underneath it.

"Impossible. . . Lady Alurrie is still alive in this timeline!?"

"I was spared from Rothius' wrath, and I alone knew the reason behind him wanting the Black Dragon's power for his own. It was to ensure that it does not revive again. The ulterior motive behind it was for him to commit suicide, taking the power with him, but during the transformation process, he couldn't kill himself, despite all that he did - cut his own belly open, impaled himself with spears, slit his throat, crucified himself, burn his own body, nothing worked."

The flames, dying as they were, began spreading throughout the area.

Gray, white, and black smoke whirled around them in a chorus of screams, groans, and shouts of pain as new flames spread across the small neighborhood.

Rothius looked at Stormgrace, who was eager to strike like a tiger spying on its prey, and readied his next move.

Planting, his right foot forward, and raising his left hand, the back parallel to his chest while his right hand on the same level as his waist, both palms open.

Stormgrace saw through it and used the same stance, a sadistic grin on his face.

Letting their energy flow towards their palms, they charged towards the other, and as soon as they're close enough, began their assault.

Fists flew with great speed, and hit each other with great accuracy, the force of each contact making small explosions on the ground they were standing on, the last hit sending them flying to the ground.

The sheer accuracy of their hits sent waves of power around them, causing cracks on the ground and walls to appear.

Alurrie and Seleece watched on, seemingly powerless to stop the fight.

Looking at the small figure, Alurrie put her hand on Seleece's head.

"It would seem that Stormgrace possesses the Gold Dragon's Lustre."

Seleece's eyes popped open in surprise and went back to the combatants.

"This battle will rip the entire planet apart!"

"I know, and this has called me out of hiding."

A loud cracking sound ripped through the air as both fighters landed on the ground with great force, tracks forming where their bodies moved through.

Springing back up at almost the same time, they steeled themselves for the next round.

Smiling, Stormgrace looked at Rothius as he took off his upper garments and threw them to the ground, revealing cuts and bruises.

"This pain feels SO good, Rothius! This is a true battle to the death, indeed!"

Rothius, in response, swept a finger on one of his wounds, took a drop of blood, and licked it.

"The next time, I won't be as merciful. Let's go."

Both warriors telekinetically called their weapons towards them, but Rothius' powers called even the mechanized sword, which he held with the gauntleted hand.

Frantically looking around, Seleece looked around for a way to escape.

Spotting a small yet sturdy raft, she pulled Alurrie away and pointed at it.

Alurrie nodded, and looked back at the combatants.

Rothius swung both swords down towards Stormgrace's shield, knocking him back a few inches, and in retaliation, Stormgrace pushed the swords up and struck Rothius square on the chest.

Rothius began swinging his swords in a berserk fashion, mercilessly pounding on the shield, hammering Stormgrace down on his knees.

"Rothius, I have something to tell you."

In response, Rothius halted.

"I'm responsible for your wife's death, too."

"**YOU! DAMN! MURDEREEEEEEEEEEEER!**"

A powerful two-handed swing broke both the swords and the shield.

"**YES! GIVE IN TO YOUR RAGE!**"

Stormgrace swung his flail towards Rothius' head, which met the spiked ball head-on, a horn splitting it in half, returning the combatants to hand-to-hand combat.

Adding further to his surprise, Rothius had a calm face and a solid composure.

"**Suffering to the conquered, is it not, old friend?**"

Rothius punched him on the face.

"**One.**"

That punch was followed by a two-hand hammer to the back of the head.

"**Two.**"

And connected a powerful rising kick towards the chin, sending him upwards.

"**Three.**"

To end the string, he chased Stormgrace to the air, and did an aerial axe kick.

"**Finale.**"

Slamming down to the ground, Stormgrace did an aerial recovery, and fell on one knee.

"Ngh. . . Took more damage than expected. . ."

Rothius landed on both feet, and crossed his arms.

"Continue fighting. You have no other choice."

Stormgrace's features changed to match Rothius', his hair growing as long, but golden-blonde.

Stretching out a hand, a Miracle Relic suddenly impaled Rothius by the torso, pushing him back by a few meters.

"You nearly killed me. However, we both know this is not the place and the way we end our battle."

Pulling out the relic and tossing it aside like trash, Rothius took an ever-defiant step forward, and gave his answer in the form of an attack.

A thin red beam struck Stormgrace, where he was attacked the exact point where Rothius had been hit.

Leaping back, and glaring at his enemy, Stormgrace cupped his hand to his gut.

"You've grown powerful, that much I can say. 'Til we meet again!"

Laughing madly, Stormgrace jumped backwards as he vanished to the darkness.

Rothius fell on one knee, and felt two hands hold him up.

Seleece and Alurrie helped him get to the raft, with the former shooting the peg where the raft was tied to.

"Stormgrace, that fuckin' coward!"

Alurrie sat as she watched Rothius' wounds close itself.

"We have no other choice but to escape to the eastern regions of Legendia, further from Lotus Marsh."

His consciousness fading out of fatigue and the trauma of what happened in a single day, Rothius closed his eyes and rested, thoughts straying towards his daughter's last moments to her cremation, as a tear flowed from the side of his left eye, a pure tear of sadness, loss, and longing.

A muted, blood-freezing roar tore through his subconscious, as he continued to sleep.

Seleece threw the Happy Fios clothing off, revealing Eastern Legendian clothing, with a faction mark on one sleeve.

Aiming her cannon towards Alurrie, she lit up a cigar with her free hand, eyeing her with great focus.

"Better spill out if you plan to double-cross or sell us out."

Alurrie simply shook her head, and her eyes met Seleece's.

"There's none, though I forgot to mention I've been a member longer than you."

She held up her right sleeve and showed the same faction mark.

"I have it on good information that the other heroes' graves have been exhumed. I suppose the Bishop plans on reviving them to use them against Rothius, and the rebellion. And Ami's daughter is our contact there to welcome us."

"Noa, the daughter of the legendary Elf Heroine, Ami, who, in turn, was the granddaughter of . . ."

"Stormgrace has the corpses of the heroes, but the rebellion has their offspring, heavily-trained Third-Generation Heroes, and who better to lead them than the former generation?"

Seleece took out her communicator, and breathed in heavily.

"HEY JASMINE, YOU BITCH! I FINALLY SUCCEEDED, DUMBASS SHIT-FACED COW-TITTIED-"

"Wow, such rage and hate in so small a frame. . ."

"-AND SHOVE THAT CANNON RIGHT UP YOUR FUCKING CU-"

Alurrie clapped her hand on Seleece's mouth to prevent noise and unwanted attention as they navigated downwards.

Slowly working their way through the aqueduct and maintaining their silence, the exit was almost on sight.

Inside Rothius' mind, somewhere deep in his subconscious, something was occurring.

An obelisk stood at what seemed to be the center of an arena, pulsating with power.

Going right in front of it, Rothius touched the obelisk, the sole proof of his power, his existence as the revived Black Dragon.

"Empty. Gone is the hunger for blood, the maddening fury, the desire to kill. Only this damning silence remains, and it's worse than I thought. The price for this revival is too steep."

Falling on his knees, his head hung, he banged his fist at the obelisk as tears fell down his eyes.

"**IF THIS POWER IS SO GREAT, THEN GIVE ME BACK MY WIFE! MY DAUGHTER! MY FAMILY!**"

The obelisk shook in response, as one side grew a face, the face of his daughter, and his wife's on another.

Still on his knees, he started to wonder if it had all been worth it for this.

This shot to change the future.

This chance to make things right.

This moment when fate's course took another.

And he knew, from that point on, there was no turning back.

The roles in destiny's play had changed.

The Golden Dragon has become a demon, so the Black Dragon has to be a god.

Turning his back on the obelisk, and silently mouthing a promise to the air, he walked away.

Eyes glowing with a warm, sad glow, shoulders heavy with grief as they tensed up, his brows furrowing in seething fury, his cloven hands curling up to a fist.

And his resolve never to be broken again.

"**The tragedy has repeated itself, but with different footing. Stormgrace has become The Fallen One, and I must become the new head of the Six Heroes.**"

Somewhere, underneath the Cathedral in Saint Haven. . .

Stormgrace loomed over 2 coffins, carrying a familiar staff, but with a few modifications, to completely revive the dead.

Smirking, he raised it over his head and placed it in between the coffins, which resurrected both heroes inside it, as Chaos Heroes.

The sound of muscles, organs and bones re-building themselves rang throughout that room as the rotting, fetid corpses were resurrected, undeath seeping through their bodies.

Low grunts and groans issued forth from their mouths as their coffins burst open, and they stood up.

Casting one look towards the one who revived them, they moved towards him slowly, re-learning how to walk.

"**Welcome back to the world of the living, Saladin, and Ami.**"

A maniacal laughter roared through that dungeon, as Stormgrace looked at his new tools.

Both figures kneeled in front of him, their heads hung low.

"**With this, I can finally get my revenge! I SHALL HAVE YOUR HEAD! ROTHIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!**"

The Cathedral's catacombs rang with that roar, seemingly striking fear even to the dead.

Looking at his new servants, he pointed down to the floor, and they sat down to guard this room.

Walking away, clutching his still-fresh wound, he looked out the window, and looked at the window, towards the setting moon, eyes full of longing and loneliness.

"**Someday, my Rothius. Someday. . . You will be mine.**"

Back at the inn. . .

Three of the four sisters slept soundly, except Lenuh.

"**Shit, why am I so damn restless!?**"

She started fiddling with her cannon for the nth time, then put it down and started pacing around.

Looking at her sleeping sisters, she sighed.

"**I wonder. . . Is this war really worth fighting for?**"

Lying down on her bed, and closing her eyes, she sighed one last time before she sank to an uneasy sleep, somehow knowing her target is still alive.

Ever since that night, his face haunts her in her dreams, his voice rings in her head, repeating the same chorus again and again.

"**YOU. WILL. DIE. BY. MY. HANDS.**"

Eyes popping open in fear and confusion, and using a wrench meant for maintenance, she started swatting the air around her.

"**DAMNYOUDAMNYOUDAMNYOUDAMNYOUDAMNYOUDAMNYOUDAMNYOUD AMNYOUDAMNYOUDAMNYOU!**"

Gasping for air, mental images by those red eyes brought her ever close to insanity, step by step.

Those red eyes.

That maddening grin.

The pure insanity brought about by power.

And the words he mouthed to her as he fell.

"**YOU. WILL. DIE. BY. MY. HANDS.**"

A maddening scream rang through out their room, as she fell on her knees and clutched her head with both hands.

Outside of Saint Haven, on a small boat to East Legendia. . .

A few men hauled in Rothius' unconscious body to their boat, as Seleece and Alurrie boarded as well.

Leaving the raft they stole at Port Hermalte, they removed the anchor and launched towards their destination.

An old ruin which had the monsters in it purged just recently, the home of the resistance.

As the sun started rising over them, they renewed their resolve.

Their hearts set on fire as they bathed in the sun's first rays.

And confident smiles were on their faces as they faced a new day.

The true war has just begun.

**END**

**-To be continued in Dragon Nest : Realta Completa**-


End file.
